No Title
by BiancaBernhard
Summary: I couldn't think of a title for this fic, Since I only wrote it because of a dream I had.


No Title

Disclaimer

I don't own Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors or any of the characters, I only own my oc's

Original Character Warning: This fic features oc's, Even though their not the focus of the story.

Yaoi/Yuri Warning: This fic contains BoyXBoy and GirlXGirl relationships, Don't like, Don't read.

Just another ordinary day, Dark eyes opened in response to the beeping noise to the left side, The head turned to look at the numbers flashing on the small cloak beside him and wiped the tiredness away, Quickly rising from his large bed, He passsed into the bathoom and stepped into the shower.

It didn't take long for him to finish washing before he stepped out, Dried off and got dressed before his long black hair inot the usual ponytail and quietly excited his room, Descending the stairs in the huge expensive manor and silently crept out the door and down the empty street.

This had been the routine he had followed for as long as he could remember, Looking up at the sun that was rising over the darkened reddish horizen, He'd rise from bed before the rest of his overly large family and exit without encountering any of his relatives and begin the long walk to the school, Knowing the exact distance would get him there just before he was late.

Halfway there, The dark haired young was met by a lovely raven haired female who clutched his arm, Walking beside him. "Walking again Cao Pi? Why don't you ever catch a ride to school with your family instead of getting up so early?" She enquired, As she often did, Looking up at him curiously.

And each time she would ask, he'd give the same cold response. "I like the exercise Zhen Ji..." She sighed and let the topic drop, Walking the rest of the way to the school in silence.

The school gates soon came into sight, Along with the last of the students passing inside. Zhen Ji instantly growled at the sight of the other young female leaning against the gate who smiled in their general direction upon seeing them and rushed over, Taking the boy's other arm. "Cao Pi! I was waiting for you! Let's hurry off to class before you makes you late again!" The girl said and sneered at the other girl.

"Why don't you shove off Nuwang! Cao Pi and I can find our way to class without you!" She yelled back venomously as they began a hateful staring contest.

Cao Pi let out a silent sigh and pulled away from the arguring girls and headed into the building by himself, He pushed through the crowds of students. Not giving mind to anything any of them said, He had more important things to worry about then their stupid dribble.

"Move out of the way you fool!" A angry spiteful voice hissed from behind him. Cao Pi snapped out of his thoughts, Standing in front of his class with his hand on the door. He'd lost himself in his thoughts again. He glanced over his shoulder at whoever had shouted at him and found a unfamilar face, Somebody close to his own age, With shoulder lenght auborn hair and scowling brown eyes, Based on apperance alone, He wasn't really sure if he was looking at a boy or a girl, But hearing the biting voice a second time cleared that up.

"Are you deaf or just ignorant? I said move! I would like to get to class." The redhead growled again and pushed past Cao Pi into the room. What a rude punk. He needed to learn to watch his mouth... Or he'd find himself in trouble.. Cao Pi shook his head and entered the class, Taking his own seat and gave his attention to the lessons presented.

The first few classes came and went, Then the bell rang for the usual break and all left the school for the yard outside to have lunch and mingle, Cao Pi wandered past them, Finding a seat by himself.

Though as he expected, He was soon disturbed, As a friend of his took a seat beside him. "I thought I'd find you other here, Hiding from all the gossip and noise." He said with a smirk.

Cao Pi chuckled slightly. "Like you're one to talk Sima Yi... You came over here to do the same thing... Hide from 'her'..." He replied, Enjoying the disgruntled look on his friends face at the mere mention of that woman.

"Could kindly refrain from bringing up that old dragon in any discussion... Ever..." His overly extravantly dressed friend replied in a hushed tone filled with his distate for the girl in topic.

As if on cue, A large dark shadow came to hover over them, Sending a freezing chill down both their spines like death itself had reached out to embrace them.

The two boys slowly turned towards the source of the ill feeling and gave shrill smiles. "Hi Zhang Chunhua... I didn't see you there.." Sima Yi muttered out nervously.

She stood there with the sweetest smile on her face and at first glance, She seemed like a gentle kindhearted pretty girl, But what was reflected in her eyes revealed how truly dangerous and menacing she could be. "I hate to bother you Cao Pi, But do you mind if I borrow him for a while?" She said softly, Without waiting for a answer, She grabbed Sima Yi by his sleeve and firmly dragged him away.

Cao Pi let out a sigh of relief. "What a frightening woman... I don't envy you Yi..." He said to himself and looked around, Settling his eyes on a disturbance occuring nearby. "That's the loudmouth from earlier..."

Across the way, The same Auborn haired young man sat cross legged on the ground with his back to a tree, Silently he pulled his bag in front of him and went through it, Pulling out 6 small beckers and placed them on the ground in 6 distinct spots before pushing his bag to his side again and opened one, Taking a sip from it as he waited.

Sure enough, 5 boys soon joined him, Sitting down in the exact spots that he had placed the drinks. The one to his left fixed a red bandanna around his short spiky brown hair before picking up the drink left for him. "Do you always make this tea yourself Mitsunari?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes, It's a hobby..." He replied, Grabbing a book and began to read, As the others tried the tea he had brewed this time. Though it looked rude that he turned his attention to the book, They all looked perfectly content and began to talk amongst themselves.

Cao Pi watched the exchange and snorted. "So he's ignorant even to his friends? How does anybody put up with somebody like that?"

The one to Mitsunari's left suddenly patted him hard on the back and laughed. "So! Have you and Kotsuki sorted things out yet?" He asked with a grin and got a slap around the head by the white haired male beside him.

"Don't ask him such a insensitive question Sakon!" He lectured. "You should learn more restaint! Like Kanetsugu, Yoshitsugu and my brother! Think first! Ask questions later!" He scolded.

Sakon rubbed his head and huffed. "You're just boring Nobuyuki... I was only going to give him some lady advise. He could use it. "

"Advise from you? Sakon, Have you forgotten that you're still single? Just drop it ok?" The pale haired boy insisted firmly.

Mitsunari placed his book back in the bag and rose to his feet. Heading back towards the school without a word as the others stood up and watched him.

"Where are you going?" Yukimura called out as they went to follow him.

Mitsunari stopped and looked at him. "Lunch is over.." He said simply and carried on towards the school as the bell rang just after.

Cao Pi smiled as he took his seat, English class, One of his favourites. He also enjoyed the lanuage classess because they often gave poemtry to write, Something he really enjoyed, He often wrote poems in his free time, That was perhaps the only trait he had in common with his father.

He listened intently to the lesson, Writing down what was written, He was already pretty well gifted in writing in English and other lanuages, As he practiced, Unlike the rest of the students.

The teacher tapped on the board. Drawing all attention to her. "Ok students, Today, I'm going to give you each a project to work on, Now I know some of you are behind in this class, So the project will be worked in groups of two. What you choose to write is up to you, But it will have to be finished and handed in by the end of the week." She said as she looked through the students. Naming out who would be paired with who.

Cao Pi pondered who he'd end up partnered with, Hoping it wouldn't be somebody completely incompetent. That would drive him crazy.

"Mr Cao. " The woman finally called, Drawing his attention to her. "Since you're one of the best in this class, I think it best to make your partner somebody who has fallen behind a bit. " She said.

Oh no... He was going to get some idiot that didn't know how to read or write? That completely ruined his mood and distracted him so he didn't hear the rest of her speech until the name was spoken.

"Now, I don't know if he's falling behind because he can't keep up or simply because he can't be bothered to try. But I need you to help him out, So you'll be partnered with Mr Ishida.."

Ishida? Ishida, He didn't know any Ishida? That name was japanese right? He glanced around the room, He was familar with almost everybody in this class apart from...

His dark eyes landed on the one sitting in the back of the room with the gloomy look on his face... They stared at eachother in silence for the longest time.. Of all the rotten luck... He'd rather have a idiot... But not him... That damn ignorant condesending loudmouth... Mitsunari...

Authors notes

I started writing this because of a dream I had, I've tried really hard to keep the characters in character, So Cao Pi and Mitsunari are a pair of assholes. Pretty much the same asshole in different bodies lol.


End file.
